santuario preparesse pois nos chegamos
by frozinha e pchanzinha
Summary: uma conversa maluca do msn entre nos: pchan e frochan NOVA AQUI E QM SE METE COM ELA MORREn sei se vcs vao gosta! n reclamen da abreviaçao ja q e uma conversa de msn! bjus e comente plz


Cap.1: a busca de um lugar pra ficar!

16:56 , 15º, Brasil, SP, sampa, casa de Afrodite(deusa)!

Afrodite (deusa): **dim dom**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu vo atende**

Afrodite (deusa): **abre a porta**

Persefone-sama: **oiiiiiiiiiii**

afrodite(deusa): **oi p-chan**

persefone-sama: **oi dite**

Afrodite (deusa): **entra**

Persefone-sama: ** entra**

Afrodite (deusa): ** fecha a porta**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu tava vendo o filme twister**

Persefone-sama: **legal**

Persefone-sama: **eu tava na floricultura**

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos vê?**

Persefone-sama: **não da**

Afrodite (deusa): **ta no começo**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu ia escolher a linguagem**

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos vê em português ou em inglês?**

Persefone-sama: **eu tava procurando um lugar pra fica por que fui expulsa de casa**

Afrodite (deusa): **q pena pode fica aqui**

Afrodite (deusa): **trim, trim.**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu vo atende**

persefone-sama: **ta**

afrodite(deusa): **alô**

**Moço do aluguel: você vai ser expulsa por que você não pago o aluguel**

Afrodite (deusa):** hã?**

Persefone-sama: **O.o**

Persefone-sama: **o.O**

**Moço do aluguel: tchau eu vo pra i e se eu encontra você ai eu chamo a policia**

persefone-sama: **O.o**

afrodite(deusa): ** ta**

persefone-sama: **o.O**

Afrodite (deusa): **fui expulsa daqui**

Persefone-sama: **vixe**

Persefone-sama: **estamos com azar**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu tenho que sai daqui fui expulsa por não paga o aluguel**

Persefone-sama: **O.O**

Afrodite (deusa): **vo arruma as minhas coisas me espera aqui?**

persefone-sama: **ta**

Afrodite (deusa): **sobe as escadas **

Afrodite (deusa): **arruma as coisas**

Afrodite (deusa): **e desce**

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos embora?**

Persefone-sama: **pra onde o.o?**

afrodite(deusa): **ha...sei la**

persefone-sama: **hun**

persefone-sama:

persefone-sama: **ja sei**

afrodite(deusa): **pra onde?**

persefone-sama: **santuario**

persefone-sama: ** sai**

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos pega um avião**

Persefone-sama: **ta**

Persefone-sama: ** no aeroporto**

Persefone-sama: **entram no avião**

Persefone-sama: ** o avião vai parti**

Segurança: qual é a sua idade garota?

Afrodite (deusa): ** 10**

Segurança: e você?

Persefone-sama: **13**

Afrodite (deusa): **segurança joga as duas longe**

Afrodite (deusa): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Persefone-sama: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

afrodite(deusa): **bum**

afrodite(deusa): **ai**

persefone-sama: **kataploft**

persefone-sama: **ui**

Persefone-sama: **e agora?**

afrodite(deusa): **he...sei la**

persefone-sama: **já sei**

Afrodite (deusa): **pra onde?**

Persefone-sama: **vem comigo**

Persefone-sama: ** entra no mato**

Afrodite (deusa): **ai, aqui tem espinhos.**

Persefone-sama: **O.O**

Persefone-sama: **queria o que?**

Afrodite (deusa): **aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

Afrodite (deusa): **flores ué**

Persefone-sama: **kataploft**

Afrodite (deusa): **aiii**

Persefone-sama: **tropecei em algo**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu também**

Persefone-sama: ** levanta e da de cara com o queria**

Afrodite (deusa): ** levanta também**

Persefone-sama: **achei**

Afrodite (deusa): **oque?**

Persefone-sama: **um tabuco**

Persefone-sama: ** tabuco e um troço q têm roda e é pra 2 pessoas! Anda num trilho (não e trem), e as Duas pessoas q fazem ele se move, balançando um treco.**

Afrodite (deusa): ** nunca use essa palavra**

Persefone-sama: ** e original fro e p-chan**

Persefone-sama: **vamos**

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos**

Persefone-sama: ** elas vão para no santuário**

Persefone-sama: **chegamos**

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos te q subi tudo isso?**

Persefone-sama: **simmmm**

Afrodite (deusa): **ha meu deus**

Afrodite (deusa): **quando eu chegar eu vo ta morta**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬ só você?**

Afrodite(deusa): **é...não**

Persefone-sama: **(isso não vai se copiado né?)**

Afrodite (deusa): **(não)**

Persefone-sama: **(que bom )**

Persefone-sama: **vamos subi**

Afrodite (deusa): **é né faze o que?**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: ** elas começam a subi a 1ª casa**

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalalallalalala**

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalalallalalalalalalalallala**

Afrodite (deusa): **no meio da escada**

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalallalalalllalallalallalalalallalal**

persefone-sama: **llilililillilililililililililililili**

persefone-sama: **lelelelelelellelelelellelelele**

Afrodite (deusa): **ai que cansaço**

persefone-sama: **lololololololololololollololol**

persefone-sama: **lululullulululullulululululululullululululullu**

persefone-sama: **lalelilolulalelilolu**

Persefone-sama: **lá**

Afrodite (deusa): **você não ta cansada?**

Persefone-sama: **não**

Afrodite (deusa): **como que você não ta cansada?**

Persefone-sama: **hun...! Digamos q pra i na escola eu ando cinco quarteirões! E pra i no restaurante 10 quarteirões**

Afrodite (deusa): **ata**

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos parar pra lancha?**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu trouxe comida**

Persefone-sama: **estamos no meio da escada**

Afrodite (deusa): **ta eu vo come**

Persefone-sama: ** ela para pra vê a amiga comendo O.O**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

Afrodite (deusa): **meia hora depois**

Persefone-sama: **ate que enfim**

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos?**

persefone-sama: **vamos**

persefone-sama: ** sai correndo**

Afrodite (deusa): **cheia de energia sai correndo**

Persefone-sama: ** chega no topo**

Persefone-sama:

**Alguém: QM TA AI?**

Afrodite (deusa): **até que fim**

Persefone-sama: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Persefone-sama diz: ** leva um susto**

Afrodite (deusa): **só eu Afrodite (deusa)**

**Alguém: ¬¬**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: **sei q só linda, mas não precisa fica olhando.**

**Alguém: ¬¬**

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **eu sou Afrodite mais bonita que você**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

**Alguém: o.O**

Afrodite (deusa): **a "deusa" do amor e da BELEZA**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

**Alguém: O.O**

Afrodite (deusa): **quem é você?**

**Alguém: sou o mu! Mu de Áries...(e interrompido)**

persefone-sama: **protetor da 1ª casa, bla, bla, bla**

**Mu: O.O**

Persefone-sama: **eu já sei seu discurso inteirinho**

Afrodite (deusa): **mu você é um cdz?**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

**Mu: não! Minha vò**

Afrodite (deusa): **você é o que então?(zuando)**

**Mu: açougueiro**

Afrodite (deusa): **aé biba roxa açougueira**

**mu: ¬¬**

Afrodite (deusa): **hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Mu: ¬¬¬¬**

Persefone-sama: **vamos logo**

Afrodite (deusa): **VAMO**

**Mu: irei acompanha-las**

persefone-sama:

afrodite(deusa): **ta**

persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: ** 2ª casa**

**Alguém: QUEM TA AI?**

**Mu: calma deba! **

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **ELE APARECE**

**Aldebaran: quem são vocês?**

persefone-sama: **p-chan**

persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **eu sou Afrodite (deusa), mas conhecida como fro-chan.**

**Aldebaran: de onde vocês são?**

Persefone-sama: **Brasil**

**aldebaran:bla,bla,bla(falando sobre o Brasil)**

Afrodite, persefone-sama e mu: olha a feijoada.

**Aldebaran: onde? Onde? Onde?**

Persefone-sama: ** elas saem correndo**

persefone-sama: ** 3ª casa**

persefone-sama: **lalalalalalalalal**

**Mu: ¬¬**

Afrodite (deusa): **da pra cala a boca?**

**Mu: é**

Afrodite (deusa): **q cansaço**

Persefone-sama: **LALALALALALALAALAL**

Afrodite (deusa): **paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**mu: O.O**

**Alguens: AHHHHHHHH! CALEM A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

afrodite(deusa): **calei**

persefone-sama: **O.O**

**Mu: O.O**

**Alguens: quem são vocês?**

Persefone-sama: **(continua)**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu só a Afrodite "deusa" mas me chama de fro-chan**

**Alguens: ahhhh**

Persefone-sama: **e vocês?**

**Alguens: saga e Kanon! p(interrompidos)**

Persefone-sama: **protetores da 3ª casa! São gêmeos! LINDOS E MARAVILHOSOS**

**saga e kanon: O.O**

Afrodite (deusa): **saga você é mais bonito q o kanon**

**Kanon: não**

**Kanon: eu sou mais bonito do q ele**

Persefone-sama: **O.O**

**Saga: não! eu**

**Saga e kanon: eu**

**mu: O.O**

Persefone-sama: ** eles saem correndo**

afrodite(deusa): **O.O**

Persefone-sama: ** na 4ª casa**

Afrodite (deusa): **AI QUE CANSASO ELES PODERIAM FAZER ESCADAS ROLANTES AQUI**

Persefone-sama: **O.O**

**Mu: O.O**

Afrodite (deusa): **CLARO ELES TINHAN QUE FAZER**

Afrodite (deusa): **NO FINAL DA ESCADA**

Persefone-sama:

**Alguém: quem ta ai?**

Persefone-sama: **AHHHHHHHH! UM DIABO**

Afrodite (deusa): **aaaaaaaaaaa o diaboooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Alguém: eu não sou o diabo**

Persefone-sama: **pior**

Afrodite (deusa): **aaaaaaaa então ele é pior**

Persefone-sama: **e o! MDM!**

**Mdm: eu sou o masca.(interrompido)**

Afrodite (deusa): **mascara da morte protetor da quarta casa, bla,bla,bla**

Afrodite (deusa) : **eu sei o seu decurso inteirinho**

Persefone-sama:

**Mdm: O.O**

Persefone-sama: **hua**

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos que agente tem muito que faze**

Persefone-sama: **ehhhhh**

Afrodite (deusa): **você vem com agente mdm**

Persefone-sama: ** sai arrastando o mdm**

Persefone-sama: ** na 5ª casa**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: **NHAAAAAAAAA**

Afrodite (deusa): **nossa que cansaço**

**alguém: qm esta ai?**

Persefone-sama: **ORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Persefone-sama: **pula no pescoço do aioria**

**Aioria: O.o**

Afrodite (deusa): **Afrodite "deusa" mas me chama de fro-chan**

Afrodite (deusa): **quase enforca o aioria de tanto esmaga-lo**

Persefone-sama: **sou p-chan**

Persefone-sama: **VEM ORIA**

Persefone-sama: ** aioria e arrastado pelas duas**

Persefone-sama: **no meio as escadas**

Afrodite (deusa): **ai que cansaço**

**Aioria: me soltem, por favor.**

Persefone-sama: **ta bom**

Afrodite (deusa): **ta**

Persefone-sama: ** na 6ª casa**

Persefone-sama: **(faz o shaka meditando)**

Afrodite (deusa): **tem alguém dormindo lá?**

Persefone-sama: **eu vo vê se ele ta dormindo**

Persefone-sama: ** vai ate o shaka**

Persefone-sama: ** ela chega no ouvido dele e grita: SHAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Alguém: haaaaaa quem ta ai/**

Persefone-sama: **acordo**

Persefone-sama: **eu só a p-chan**

**Shaka: eu tava meditandooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **calma shaka**

**Mu: O.O**

**Aioria: O.o**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu ja sei que você é shaka protetor da sexta casa**

Afrodite (deusa): **vamos que nos temos muito que fazer**

Persefone-sama: **VAMO LOGO**

Afrodite (deusa): **as duas arrastão o shaka até chegarem na sétima casa**

Persefone-sama: ** na 7ª casa**

**Alguém: qm esta ai?**

Persefone-sama: **p-chan!**

Afrodite (deusa): **Afrodite "deusa" mas me chama de fro-chan**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: ** pega Dohko! Poe ele no meio!Estava! Aioria e mu, atrás de p-chan! E mdm e shaka atrás da fro-chan! O dohko fico no meio**

Persefone-sama: **VAMO acampa**

Persefone-sama: **ta ficando noite**

Afrodite (deusa): **heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Afrodite (deusa): **o shaka dorme comigo o mdm também**

Persefone-sama: **(para um pouco)**

Afrodite (deusa): **e eles montão a barraca**

Afrodite (deusa): **na barraca**

Persefone-sama: **tem um lago aqui perto?**

Persefone-sama: **(o mdm q responde)**

Afrodite (deusa): **(ta)**

**Mdm: tem ali em frente**

Persefone-sama: **leva agente ate lá?**

Afrodite (deusa): ** fro-chan tava com tanto sono q já tava dormindo**

**Mdm: ta**

Persefone-sama: **frooooo ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Afrodite (deusa): **haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Persefone-sama: **vamos ate o lago**

Afrodite (deusa): **¬¬**

Persefone-sama: ** elas saem e vão ate o lago! No lago**

Persefone-sama: **mdm vc pode da licença?**

Afrodite (deusa): **cadê o sabonete?**

Persefone-sama: **calma!**

Persefone-sama: **MU TELETRANSPORTA TD!**

**Mdm: ta**

Persefone-sama: ** na mão de p-chan aparece toalha, xampu, td.**

Persefone-sama: ** ela entra no lago e começa a toma banho**

Afrodite (deusa): **ela também entra no lago e toma banho**

Persefone-sama: ** Poe um roupão por cima da camisola**

Afrodite (deusa): ** Poe o pijama **

Afrodite (deusa): **e volta pra barraca**

Persefone-sama: ** na barraca**

Persefone-sama: **boa noite**

Afrodite (deusa): **boa noite**

Persefone-sama: ** no dia seguinte**

Persefone-sama: **BOM DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Afrodite (deusa): **cala a boca galinha chata**

Persefone-sama: **HAHAHAAHAH**

Afrodite (deusa): **me deixa dormi**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

Afrodite (deusa): **vira pro lado e dormi**

Persefone-sama: **ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Afrodite (deusa): **ta bom levantei**

Persefone-sama: ** elas começam a subi as escadas**

Persefone-sama: **lalalallalalaallalalalalalalallalallalala!lalalalalalallala**

Afrodite (deusa): **¬¬**

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalalalalalalalala! Lalalalalalalalalalalalaalal!Llalalalallallalalalalalalaallalal! Lalala! Lalalalala/**

**Mu: O.O**

**Aioria: o.O**

**Mdm: fica quieta, por favor,**

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalalalalalalalala**

**Dohko: O.O**

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalallaalallalalalalaalalallalalallalalallalalallalalalalalallalalalal**

**Shaka: eu mereço**

Persefone-sama: ** lalallalalaallala**

Persefone-sama: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

Persefone-sama: **alalalalalalaalalalalal**

Persefone-sama: **lalalalalallaallalalalaal**

Persefone-sama: **laaallaalalallalalalaala, llaalla.**

afrodite(deusa): **CALA ESSA BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Persefone-sama: **como e q eu poço vomitar batata se eu comi repolhooooooooo**

Persefone-sama: **arroz queimado, feijão estragado, macarrão sem molhoooooooooo.**

Afrodite (deusa): **¬¬**

Persefone-sama: **meu pai sem dente minha mãe carente meu irmão caolhooooooo!**

Persefone-sama: **como e q eu poço vomitar batata se eu comi repolhooooooooo**

Afrodite (deusa): **fica quieta**

**Mu: enjoado**

Persefone-sama: **ta**

Persefone-sama: **vo canta otra**

**Aioria: O.O**

Persefone-sama: **ninguém me ama**

Persefone-sama: **ninguém me q**

Persefone-sama: **por isso vo come barata...barata frita, barata assada, sopa de barata...**

Afrodite (deusa): **¬¬**

Persefone-sama: **tira a cabecinha**

Persefone-sama: **chupa a melequinha**

Persefone-sama: **e joga o resto foraaaaaaaaaaa**

Afrodite (deusa): enjoada

**Mu: totalmente enjoado**

**Dohko: quase vomitando**

**Aioria: O.O**

Persefone-sama: **andei ande andei**

Persefone-sama: **andei e sentei sentei sentei**

Persefone-sama: **sentei e deitei deitei deitei**

**Shaka, mdm: com tédio.**

Persefone-sama: **deitei e dormi dormi dormi**

Persefone-sama: **dormi e sonhei sonhei sonhei**

Afrodite (deusa): **¬¬**

Persefone-sama: **sonhei que andei andei andei**

Persefone-sama: **deixa eu vê...**

Persefone-sama: **me abrace me beije o tempo não para! A felicidade se vive agora!**

Persefone-sama: **e pra já! **

Persefone-sama: **e não vou mais te esperar**

Persefone-sama: **nasci pra te amarrrr**

Persefone-sama: ** na metade das escadas**

Persefone-sama: **ainda?**

Persefone-sama: **vo canta mais então!**

Afrodite (deusa): **q cansaço**

Persefone-sama: **ilari ilarie! Ohoho! ilari ilarie! ohohoh**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: **naoooooo**

afrodite(deusa): **isso ja é torturaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: **já sei**

Persefone-sama: **TA NA HORA! TA NA HORA! TA NA HORA DE BRINCA! LEVANTE AS MAOZINHAS! E DE UM PASSO TRAS!**

Afrodite (deusa): **nem é assim**

Persefone-sama: **'' eu to inventando**

Afrodite (deusa): **q bom**

Afrodite (deusa): **pq eu n to a fim de ouvi Xuxa**

Persefone-sama: **TA NA HORA TA NA HORA! TA NA HORA DE BRINCA! LEVANTE AS MAOZINNHAS! E DE UM PASSO PRA TRAS!**

Persefone-sama: **agora...PULA PRA FRENTE! PULA PRA TRAS! PULA PRO LADO! PULA PRO OTRO! E BATA AS MAOS!**

Persefone-sama: **'' hehehe**

Persefone-sama: **AGORA**

Persefone-sama: **PRA CIMA PRA BAIXO**

Persefone-sama: **PRO LADO PTRO OTRO**

Persefone-sama: **BATA OS PES**

Afrodite (deusa): **por favor, para.**

Persefone-sama: **BATA AS MAOS**

Persefone-sama: **CHACALHA A CABEÇA**

Persefone-sama: **E DA UMA PIRUETA**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu vo bate em você daqui a pouco**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

**ç.ç**

Afrodite (deusa): **pelo menos ela paro sussurra com o mu**

**Mu: sim**

**Aioria: não agüentava mais**

**Mdm: ALELUIA, ALULUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA.**

**Dohko: pq ela fico mais pra frente?**

Afrodite (deusa): **SEI LA**

**Aioria: fala baixo! Ela ta ouvindo**

**Mu: alguma coisa ta errada!**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu vo fala com ela**

Afrodite (deusa): **vai ate ela**

Afrodite (deusa): **q foi?**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

Afrodite (deusa): **para de chora**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **ninguém gosta de min ç.ç**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu gosto, mas vc tava irritando com aquelas musicas.**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç só q eu amo canta ç.ç**

Afrodite (deusa): **canta musicas legais**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: **ta**

Afrodite (deusa): **tipo pitty**

Persefone-sama: AINDA **VO TE LEVA**

Afrodite (deusa): **isso**

Persefone-sama: **PRA OTRO LUGARRRR**

Afrodite (deusa): **essas musicas e nunca cante Xuxa perto de mim**

Persefone-sama: **só sei isso**

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **canta o q vc sabe**

Afrodite (deusa): **menos, Xuxa.**

Afrodite (deusa): **e lalala**

Afrodite (deusa): **e lelelele**

Persefone-sama: **ta**

Afrodite (deusa): **e lilililil**

Persefone-sama: **ta**

Afrodite (deusa): **e lolololo**

Afrodite (deusa): **e lululululu**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬ ta**

Afrodite (deusa): **na 8ª casa**

**Alguém: qm esta ai?**

Persefone-sama: **(olhinhos brilhando)**

**Shaka: milo?**

**Milo: ola **

**Mdm: milooooooo**

Persefone-sama: MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Afrodite (deusa): **O.O**

Persefone-sama: ** pula no pescoço de milo**

Afrodite (deusa): **esmaga milo**

**Milo: ai**

Persefone-sama: **desculpa**

Persefone-sama:

Afrodite (deusa): **foi mal**

**Aioria: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Persefone-sama: **gomen**

**Aioria: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu sou a Afrodite "deusa" mas me chama de fro-chan**

Persefone-sama: **p-chan**

**Milo! Sou milo**

Afrodite (deusa): **¬¬**

Persefone-sama: **milo de escorpião! Protetor da 8ª casa! e meu lindinho**

**Milo: O.O**

**Mu: ela fez isso com todos praticamente**

**Milo: O.O**

Persefone-sama:

Persefone-sama: ** começa a subi as escadas**

Afrodite (deusa): **(na 9ª é o oros?).**

Persefone-sama: **(sim! Mas espera! Eu aviso quando agente chega)**

Afrodite (deusa): **(ta)**

Persefone-sama: **tchau! Vc disse tchau! Eu viro pra trás! E vejo o q não deveria**

Afrodite (deusa): **(vc n vai copia isso?)**

Persefone-sama: **(vo)**

Persefone-sama: **(só q continuaaaa)**

Persefone-sama: **tchau!Vc disse q tem q i! Meu olhar se perde na tristeza! Vc pede desculpas! E se vaiiiii!Desde entaooooo! Nunca mais te viiii! Fiquei só na solidão e tristeza! Nada mais me importava**

Afrodite (deusa): **(n copia isso.).**

Persefone-sama: **(ta! Agora continua).**

Persefone-sama: **queria poder ter dito! O q eu sentia por vc! Mas vc partiuuuuu! E nunca mais voltouuuuuu! EU PRECISO TE DIZERRRRR! O Q SINTO POR VCCCCCC! MINHA VIDA NAO E MAIS NADA! ALEM DE PURA TRISTEZA**

Afrodite (deusa): **(ta)**

Persefone-sama: **tchau! Vc disse tchau! Tchau! Vc tem q ir agora**

Persefone-sama: **vc tem q ir agora**

Persefone-sama: **não, não vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Persefone-sama: **queria poder ter dito! O q eu sentia por vc! Mas vc partiuuuuu! E nunca mais voltouuuuuu! EU PRECISO TE DIZERRRRR! O Q SINTO POR VCCCCCC! MINHA VIDA NAO E MAIS NADA! ALEM DE PURA TRISTEZA**

Afrodite (deusa): **(o q é twaai?).**

Persefone-sama: **(nada)**

Persefone-sama: **adeusssssss**

Persefone-sama: ** q vcs acharam?**

**Mu: ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **O.O**

**Aioria: ç.ç**

Persefone-sama: **O.O**

**Dohko: zzzzzzzzz**

Persefone-sama: **¬¬**

**Mdm: ela ainda ta cantando?**

**Shaka: ta**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç vc não ouviu ç.ç**

**Shaka: deixa ela canta mdm**

**Mdm: er...não**

**Mdm: '**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ç.Ç**

Afrodite (deusa): **fro vai consola a amiga**

Persefone-sama: **eu cantei a toa**

Afrodite (deusa): **eu te escutei**

**Shaka: eu também**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç escuto?**

**Mu: sim**

**Aioria: apesar do medo sim**

**Dohko: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzsimzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Persefone-sama: **ç.ç**

**Milo: eu ouvi!**

Afrodite (deusa): **só o aioria e o mdm que não escutaram**

Persefone-sama: **e o dohko**

**Dohko: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Afrodite (deusa): **quer dizer o aioria escuto**

**Aioria: ¬¬**

**Mu: só o dohko e o mdm q não**

**Dohko: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Afrodite (deusa): **dohko ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Dohko: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ataque alieniginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Todos: O.O'''**

Afrodite (deusa): **¬¬**

Afrodite (deusa): **me chamo de alienígena?**

**Todos: huahauhauahuahuahaua**

afrodite(deusa): **¬¬**

persefone-sama: **DOHKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

persefone-sama: **ANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

persefone-sama: **dohko sai correndo**

afrodite(deusa): **LEVANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

persefone-sama:

afrodite(deusa): **pelo menos ele acordo "**

persefone-sama:

persefone-sama: **eh**

persefone-sama: ** na 9ª casa**

**shaka: oros vc ta ai?**

afrodite(deusa): **fro pula no aioros**

persefone-sama: **O.O**

persefone-sama: **emgole em seco**

**aioros: eu so...enterrompido**

afrodite(deusa): **aioros ,protetor da 9ª casa, lindo e maravilho**

**aioros: O.O**

persefone-sama: **O.o**

persefone-sama: **vamo logo?**

afrodite(deusa): **vamo**

persefone-sama: ** na 10ª casa**

**alguem: QM ESTA AI?**

afrodite(deusa): **fro-chan**

afrodite(deusa): **shaka**

afrodite(deusa): **mdm**

persefone-sama: **p-chan**

afrodite(deusa): **aioros**

**alguem: O.O**

afrodite(deusa): **mu**

afrodite(deusa): **milo**

**alguem: chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

persefone-sama: **SHURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

afrodite(deusa): **haaa shuraaaaaaaaaa**

persefone-sama: ** pula no pescoço de shura**

afrodite(deusa): **pulan em cima de shura**

**alguem: socorro**

**shura: saiam**

afrodite(deusa): **shaka tira as duas de la**

persefone-sama: **mas**

afrodite(deusa): **oi shura "**

persefone-sama: **ME LARGA SHAKA**

afrodite(deusa): **eu so a fro-chan**

persefone-sama: **e eu so a p-chan**

afrodite(deusa): **shaka larga ela**

persefone-sama: ** pula em cima de shura**

persefone-sama: **ehhhhhhhhhhhhh**

afrodite(deusa): **e larga a fro-chan**

afrodite(deusa): **pula de novo em cima de shura**

persefone-sama: **ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**mdm: mu tira elas de la**

**mu: eu nao! ela fico mal nervosa**

**aioria: e h**

**mdm: aioria vai la**

**shaka : pq n vai vc mdm?**

**mdm: eu n gosto dessas coisas"**

**dohko: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**milo: bando de covardes**

persefone-sama: ** milo tira elas de cima do shura**

**milo: pronto**

**milo: vao para?**

Afrodite (deusa): ** você q q eu t responda?**

persefone-sama: **( carinha de cachorro abandonado)**

**milo: nao faz essa cara**

persefone-sama: **(carinha de cachorro abandonado)**

**milo: ah !ta bom! solta elas**

Afrodite (deusa): **foi mal shura**

persefone-sama: **(paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

**(continuando)**

**shura: tdm**

persefone-sama: **vamo?**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **vamo**

**mu: por min**

**aioria: demoro**

**dohko: zzzzzzzzzz**

**shaka: ja tava na hora**

persefone-sama: ** começam a subi em direçao a 11ª casa**

persefone-sama: **nami da yori mooo**

persefone-sama: **yasashi uta mo**

persefone-sama: **kanashimi hori **

persefone-sama: **sononu komori moooooo**

afrodite (deusa) diz: ** EU VO EQUALIZA VC NUMA FREGUENCIA Q SÓ AGENTE SABE**

persefone-sama: **O.O**

**mu: O.O**

**shaka: fro da pa cala a boca**

**aioria: EU TE TRANSFORMEI NESSA CANÇAO PRA PODER TE GRAVAR EM MIN**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **ISSU AI QM SABE CANTA**

**shaka: da pa vcs calarem a boka**

persefone-sama: **AS VEZES SE EU ME DISTRIO! SE EU NAO ME VIGIO UM INSTANTE**

persefone-sama: **ME TRANSPORTO PRA PERTO DE VC**

persefone-sama: **ja vi q nao posso ficar tao solta! me vem logo aquele cheiro q passa de vc pra min! num fluxo perfeito**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **até parece q vc ja tinha o meu manual de instruçoea**

persefone-sama: **ERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

persefone-sama: **huahuahua**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **n errei**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **q ve**

persefone-sama: **¬¬**

persefone-sama: **As vezes se eu me distraio **

**Se não me vigio um instante **

**Me transporto pra perto de você **

**Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta **

**Me vem logo aquele cheiro **

**Que passa de você pra mim **

**Num fluxo perfeito **

**E enquanto você conversa e me beija **

**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo **

**As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto **

**Me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala **

**O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaido**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **tah certo eu errei**

persefone-sama:

persefone-sama: **nhai**

persefone-sama: **ME ABRACE ME BEIJE O TEMPO NAO PARA**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **e eu acho q eu gosto mesmo de vc bem do jeito q vc é**

persefone-sama: **A FELICIDADE SE VIVE AGORA**

persefone-sama: **E PRA JA**

persefone-sama: **VAMOS LA**

persefone-sama: **E NAO VOU TE ESPERAR**

persefone-sama: **NASCI PRA TE AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**shaka: elas sao lokas ou é impresão minha cochicha pra mu**

**mu: sei la**

**shura: q tedio**

**milo: com cara de tedio**

persefone-sama: **fro**

persefone-sama: **vamo canta**

persefone-sama: **FAÇA ELEVAR**

persefone-sama: **O COSMO DO SEU CORAÇAO**

persefone-sama: **TODO MAL COMBATER DISPERTAR O PODER **

persefone-sama: **SUA CONSTELAÇAO **

afrodite (deusa) diz: **SUA COSTELAÇÃO SEMPRE IRA TE PROTEGER**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **SUPERA A DOR E DA FORÇAS PRA LUTAR**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **PEGUSUS FANTASI**

afrodite (deusa) diz: **DESEJOS A REALIZAR**

persefone-sama: **POIS AS ASAS DE UM BOM CORAÇAO NINGUEM IRA ROUBAR**

persefone-sama: **SAINT SEIYA**

persefone-sama: **GUERREIROS DAS ESTRELAS**

persefone-sama: **SAINT SEIYA**

persefone-sama: **NADA A TEMER! OIE**

persefone-sama: **SAINT SEIYA**

persefone-sama: **UNIDOS POR SUA FORÇAAAAAA**

persefone-sama: **SAINT SEIYA**

persefone-sama: **PEGASUS**

persefone-sama: **ATE VENCERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

persefone-sama:

persefone-sama:

**(onde paro?)**

Afrodite(deusa) diz: **_( sei la)_**

Persefone-sama: **chega na 11ª casa**

Afrodite(deusa) diz: **_( qm é eu ou vc?)_**

Persefone-sama: **(eU)**

Persefone-sama: **(maldito caps Locke)**

Afrodite(deusa) diz: **_( O.O)_**

**alguém: QM ESTA AI? SE QUISER VIVER DE MEIA VOLTA**

Persefone-sama: **O.O**

Afrodite(deusa) diz: **_O.O_**

**mu: o.O**

**aioria: O.o**

**milo: **

**_shaka: O.o oh ele acordo com um mal umor_**

**dohko: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

afrodite(deusa) diz: **_DOHKOOOOOOO_**

**shura: oh loco**

**dohko: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

afrodite(deusa) diz: **_DOHKO O SHIRYU SE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**dohko: qm?**

afrodite(deusa) diz: ****

afrodite(deusa) diz: **_funciono_**

**milo: o.O**

persefone-sama: **KAMYUSSSSSSSSSS**

elas abraçam o kamus

milo fica morrendo de ciúmes

_** uma discussão danada**_

_**Kamus: o.O i...?**_

**fro-chan:**

p-chan:**_VAMOOOOOO_**

**fro-chan: sabia q você é tudo de bom **

p-chan:**_O.O_**

_**Milo: QQQQQQQQQ**_

_**Kamus: N REPITA MAIS ISSO**_

fro-chan:** admirando kamus**

**fro-chan: vc é GOSTOSO **

_**Milo: tenta espanca fro-chan, mas mu segura ele **_

**Shaka: calma kamus ela é só uma reta... Garota sem noção do q você é capaz**

**Mdm: hahahahahahahahaha**

**Mdm: ia chama fro-chan de retardada hahahahahahahaha**

p-chan:**_CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

p-chan:**_MDM CALA A BOCA_**

p-chan:**_SHAKA XARAP_**

p-chan:**_FRO... FICA QUETAAAAAAAAAA_**

**fro-chan: olho cheio de lágrimas e vai andando mais pra frente chorando sem barulho**

**Shaka: você viu o que você fez mdm ¬¬ , tonto!**

p-chan:**_OLHA O Q VCS FIZERAM SEUS BANDOS DE RET!_**

**Mdm: retardada!kkkkkkkkk**

_**p-chan: VCS MAGOARAM MINHA MANINHA**_

_**p-chan:vai atrás da fro a fro, n fica assim**_

**Mdm: se matando de ri**

**Fro-chan: como n vou fika assim o ga...O Shaka me chamo de retardada e o tonto do mdm fika se matando de ri**

**Mdm: a fro é retardada! A fro é retardada! A fro é retardada!**

**Mdm: KKKKKKKKKK**

_**p-chan: CHEGA MDM**_

p-chan:**_SE N EU VO TE CAPA_**

**Mdm: pensamento a fro é retardada! A fro é retardada! A fro é retardada!**

p-chan:**_CHEGA EU LEIO PENSAMENTOS XARAP_**

**Shaka: vai fala com fro n fika assim fro, eu n queria dize isso.**

p-chan:**_agente só queria q você parasse e n te magoar_**

**Mdm: caramba isso é invasão de privacidade**

_**p-chan:perdendo a paciência**_

_**Milo: calma...n mate ele**_

**fro-chan: mas eu AMO o kamus ,ele é do meu signo, é frio , lindo, maravilhoso, KAWAAI**

_**Kamus: afe**_

_**Milo: CHEGA**_

**Mdm: mas ele já tem dono né miro**

**Mdm: o miro ta se mordendo de ciúmes hahahaha**

_**Miro: O.O **_

_**p-chan: CHEGAAAAAAA**_

_**p-chan: FALA SERIO MDM VC TBM TA OCUPADO**_

**Shaka: conlicença fro vai até mdmda pa cala a boka?**

_**p-chan: OLHA**_

_**p-chan: E O MU E SHAKA; O MI E O KAMY; O MDM E O DITE**_

_**Mu: O.O**_

**Mdm, shaka: vermelhos .**

**Shaka: mdm n me force a abrir os olhos**

_**Milo: vermelho feito um pimentão**_

**Mdm: parei já shaka**

**Shaka: **

_**Oria: pensamento: eu só O cara**_

_**Mu: er...Gente?**_

_**Oria: eu só o cara**_

**fro-chan: enxuga as lágrimas**

_**Mu: gente?**_

**fro-chan: suspira oria você é tão lindo , n é mais lindo q o Oros , dite,kamus,shaka, miro e mu mas c é bonito ha , e q o mdm**

Oria: filha da mãe

**fro-chan: nen q o saga,kanon,shion**

Kamus: afe

**fro-chan: buáááááá o gatinho me xingo**

Oria: GATINHO N, LEÃO.

Mu: GENTEEEE

**fro-chan: q seja depois q você me xingo você viro veado**

Oria: afe eu n xinguei ninguém

**fro-chan: ¬¬**

Mu: fica cabisbaixo, pois ninguém o escuta.

**fro-chan: falo coisa feia , eu também n te xinguei**

**fro-chan: eu falei veado e n viado**

**Mdm: hahahaha, mas o único viado q tem aki é o mu a biba roxa açougueira**

**Shaka: OQ VC DISSE MDM?**

**Mdm: nada n**

**Shaka: todo irritado**

Mu: PQ NINGUEM ME ESCUTA

Todos: O.O

Mu: aponta dite desmaiado

Mu: e agora?

Persefone-sama: do lado do dite dite...Dite acorda

Fro-chan: **(muda de cor sua letra eu n to conseguindo vê)**

Persefone-sama: (ta)

Fro-chan: **dite?**

Aioria: bem... Ele desmaia...E eu n vo faze nd

**Shaka: novidade**

Persefone-sama: diteeeeeecomeça a balançar o dite

**Shaka:c nunk faz nada**

oria: bla bla bla..." c nunk faz nada" imita shaka

**Shaka: VC QUER Q EU ABRA MEUS OLHOS?**

Oria: encolhe de medo

**Shaka: n tente faze isso de novo c n eu te mato**

fro-chan: **O.O**

Mu: shaka calma! Aioria cala a boca! E ALGUEM AJUDA

Fro-chan: **DITEEEEE pega água e joga no rosto de dite**

Dite: acorda, mas ao mesmo tempo engole a água cof...cof

Persefone-sama: -.-

Fro-chan: ** bate delicada mente nas costas de dite **

Dite: q houve?

Persefone-sama: eu q pergunto

Fro-chan: **vc desmaio**

Mu: afe

Fro-chan:

Milo: dormindo

Persefone-sama: fico noite...Vamos acampa?

Fro-chan: **aham pega as coisas e começa a monta a barraca**

Mu: ta

Dite: ACAMPA

Persefone-sama: quando td pronto deita qm trás o milo pra dentro da barraca?

**Shaka: vai e pega milo e trás pra barraca**

p-chan:dorme

mu: deita, mas continua acordado

p-chan:dorme

fro-chan:** deita e dorme**

Milo: dormindo profundamente ou seja tava no 15° sono XD

aioria: deita no colo do shura so pra enxe o saco dele

shura: idiota

**Shaka: cochicha pra mu q q ouve mu? Parece q vc ta preocupado**

Mu: n! Eu n to preocupado

**Shaka: aham sei**

todos os meus menos o mu dorme

mu: e serio

**shaka: sei**

mu: baixa a cabeça

mu: ninguém gosta de min

**Shaka: eu gosto passa a mão no rosto dele**

Mu: mesmo?

**Shaka: aham sorri e abre o olho sem explodi tudo**

Mu: eu gosto quando vc abre seus olhos! vc fica mais bonito

**Shaka: obrigado olha com olhar apaixonado pra mu**

Mu: olhar apaixonado pro shaka vc acha q vai da no q essas garotas aqui?

**Shaka: sei lá**

Mu: deita no colo do shaka

**Shaka: acaricia o cabelo de mu**

Persefone-sama: ( UHO)

Fro-chan: **(ta ficando fofo)**

Persefone-sama: ( muy fofo)

Persefone-sama: (seu primeiro yaoi e ta super fofo)

Mu: fecha os olhos

Fro-chan:

**Shaka: canta uma canção calma**

Mu: vai relaxando e acaba dormindo

**Shaka: dorme tbm**

Persefone-sama: no dia seguinte

Persefone-sama: acorda OO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fro-chan: (

Persefone-sama: SAI SAI SAI pulando e fazendo escândalo

Fro-chan: **q foi?**

Persefone-sama: RATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

fro-chan: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

dite: acorda RATO? ONDE?começa a pula

Persefone-sama: (xD)

**Shaka: acorda com os berros **

**Shaka: q foi?**

Fro-chan: **RATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Persefone-sama: RATO

**Shaka: ¬¬ pega o rato e joga longe**

mu:dormindo tranqüilamente

milo: acorda cos berros afe

**shaka: tudo isso por causa de um rato**

persefone-sama: ainda com medo

kamus: nervoso

fro-chan: ** com medo de kamus**

fro-chan: **Q-q-q-q foi kamus gaguejando de tanto medo**

persefone-sama: todos os meus menos o mu(de novo) sai da barraca

persefone-sama: Q LINDO DIA

**shaka: acorda mu docilmente**

**mdm: lá fora pulando corda com roupa de ginástica**

Mu: acorda bom dia da um sorriso e espreguica

**Shaka: da um sorriso vamos lá pra fora?**

Mu: ta levanta

Persefone-sama: acorda inspirada pra canta

**Shura: mdm aonde vc conseguiu essa roupa?**

aioria: OO

**mdm: peguei na mala da fr...ops**

persefone-sama: AMOR I LOVE YOU! AMOR I LOVE YOU! AMOR I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU

fro-chan**: sai correndo atrás do mdm seu imbecil**

**shura: vamos brink de verdade ou desafio? já q falta poko pra gente chega até a vak**

persefone-sama: QUERO IR QUERO IR QUERO IR! PROS ESTADOS UNIDOS! ANDAR PELADO PELAS RUAS...EU SEI Q TD MNDO VAI RI DE MIN, MAS EU QUERO IR MESMO ASSIM.

fro-chan:

persefone-sama: ta

persefone-sama: mas eu n jogo cruza os braços

fro-chan: ** pega uma garrafa**

persefone-sama: todos menos a p-chan fazen uma

roda com a garrafa no meio

fro-chan: **fro: vai p-chan brinkkkkkk**

persefone-sama: nnnnn

fro-chan: **fro: tbm n brinko**

Todos: -.-'

fro-chan: **fro: sai da roda**

**mdm: eu começoooooooooooo**

milo: vai logo então

**mdm: gira a garrafa e cai q ele tem q pergunta pro fro**

persefone-sama: ( faz dite pergunta pro kamus)

persefone-sama: (nha! dexa pro próximo enton)

fro-chan: **(tah)**

**Mdm: i ai fro?**

Dite: desafio

**Mdm: desafio vc a bja o ALDEBARAM na bok**

Dite: o deba n ta

**Mdm: e de língua**

Milo: o deba saiu pra faze feijoada

**Mdm: n seja por isso berra com tudo **

**ALDEBARAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

persefone-sama: ( faz ele ocupado fazendo fejoada)

fro-chan: **( tah)**

persefone-sama: (XD)

**mdm: ta bom então eu te desafio a bja o shaka na bok , he de língua**

dite: OO

**shaka: vermelho**

**shaka: issu é necessário?**

mu: pensamento: eu arranco as tripas dele

dite: otro

milo: otro? Ixi! Mdm pega uma pior

**Mdm: eu te desafio a bj o kamus na bok, e c n for ele vc ta fora do jogo.**

dite: ta

dite: bja o kamus

milo: pensamento: eu mato ele

kamus: OO

**oros: hahahahahaha**

kamus: olhar de morte pro mdm gira a garrafa dite

dite: tagira a garrafa!Da dite pergunta pro kamus

kamus: desafio

todos: OO

persefone-sama: ( fais o seguinte... vc controla o shura e o kamus quando quise! eles são seus)

dite: te desafio a da um selinho no milo

fro-chan: **( vamos termina hj o 1º cap. pode termina assim quando agente chega no salão da vak q tal?)**

persefone-sama: (ta)

**Kamus: O.O tão chamando agente debaixo da mesa né **

**milo?**

milo: n tem mesa

dite: XD

**kamus: quer dizer atrás da árvore né?**

milo: eh vai pra trás da arvore

**kamus: da um selinho em milo**

milo: bja o kamus! Pois na aceita só um selinho

persefone-sama: ( OLHA O MILO)

persefone-sama: sem o kamus e o mi saberem p-chan grava td

fro-chan: **( q q tem?)**

persefone-sama: ( bjo o kamy)

dite: vcs tão demorando

Oria: será q eles resolveram se cata

**kamus: sorri docilmente pra miro**

fro-chan: ** (Q LINDO Q TA FIKNDOOOO)**

persefone-sama: (eu sei)

milo: para o bjo acho melhor agente volt

**kamus: concordo volta**

dite: te q enfin

oria: resolveram se cata/

**kamus: ¬¬ **

**kamus: n é do seu interesse**

milo:¬¬

dite: kamus gira a garrafa

**kamus: gira**

persefone-sama: (alguém pergunta pro shaka)

fro-chan: **( tah)**

fro-chan: ** mu pergunta pro shaka**

mu: i...?

persefone-sama: (sacanagem)

**shaka: desafio**

**oros: O.O**

mu: desafio vc a escolher alguém e fazer estriptse pra essa pessoa

persefone-sama: ( OO nossa mu)

fro-chan: **( afe)**

**shaka: O.O **

**shaka: eu escolho pensamento será q eu escolho mu? bom c eu escolhe ele eles vão desconfia**

**shaka: mu**

mu: OO

**shaka: hehe **

todos: OO

**oros: uhuuuuuuu**

**mdm: hahahah tão namorado**

mu: er...

**shaka: começa a faze o striptise **

**fro: babando**

dite: idem

oria e dohko: olha pro lado

mu: olhando firmemente pro shaka

**mdm: tampa os olhos**

**oros: olha pra tudo menos pro shaka**

fro-chan: **(pera ai)**

fro-chan: **( n escreve)**

milo: aproveita q ninguém ta olhando e bja o kamus

persefone-sama: ( ta)

fro-chan: **( pronto)**

**kamus: retribui o bj**

dite: pega um lenço e venda os olhos do mdm pra ele n vê nada e bja ele

**shura: aproveita , e vai discretamente atrás de uma árvore arratando o oria e bja ele**

oria: começa a tira a camisa do shura

**oros: vai até saga e bja ele**

saga: tira toda roupa dele e do oros

**fro: ave Maria ta pegando fogo o negocio heim?**

**fro: genteeeeeee?**

persefone-sama: er...q tal irmos ate o lago fro puxa fro em direção ao lago

**fro: boa idéia**

milo: começa a tira a camisa do kamus

persefone-sama: (UHOOOOO)

**kamus: começa a tira a camisa de milo**

** no lago**

fro-chan: **tamo sobrando**

persefone-sama: √

persefone-sama: pois e

persefone-sama: bem...Vamos esperar! Enquanto issotira a roupa e entra no lago pra relaxa

fro-chan: **fro: vai atrás**

milo: deita kamus no chão e sobe em cima dele

**kamus: O.O**

milo: q foi? bjando o pescoço do kamus

**kamus: nd n**

milo: tem certeza?

**fro: olha a hora e fik pasma quando vê VAMO LOGO PRO SALÃO DA VAK**

**kamus: tenhu**

persefone-sama: ah n

milo: bja o kamus e tira a calca dele

**fro: são 10 horas da noite**

persefone-sama: ( mamãeOO)

persefone-sama: OO

persefone-sama: Q?

persefone-sama: enton vamos e dormi

**fro: sai do lago veste seu pijama e vai dormi**

persefone-sama: Poe a roupa de novo e vai pra barraca

**oros: hei são 10 horas da noite**

todos vão dormi...O mu fica do lado de fora da

barraca

**shaka: ao vê mu do lado de fora , vai fik com ele q foi **

**mu?**

mu: estou relaxando um poco

**shaka:ha , vamo dormi?**

mu: eu vo fica mais um poco aqui

**shaka: então ta sorri e vai deita**

mu: suspiro amanha promete vai dormi

persefone-sama: (grava... ai quando eu chega em casa vc me passa e eu posto,ta?)

fro-chan: **( tahh)**

N/A: ola gente boa! Primeira vez q vcs nos vê! Somos

fro-chan e p-chan, a fro começo a escreve agora! Essa fic foi feita no msnXD, por isso essa comedia e confusão!

E so! Bjos tchau


End file.
